Mroczny zakon
Mroczny zakon – gildia pojawiająca się po raz pierwszy w niemieckiej modyfikacji Dunkle Magie do Gothic II: Noc Kruka. Jest to ugrupowanie założone przez zbuntowanych wybrańców bogów – Drakasha, Lorda Helmchena oraz Narsusa. Opis Zakon to sojusz zbuntowanych wybrańców bogów, którzy opracowali własną filozofię wychodzącą z założenia, że wojna bogów nie ma sensu i jedynie pogodzenie się ze śmiercią i marnością dają prawdziwą potęgę. Według nich śmierć jest najdoskonalszym z żywiołów, gdyż dotyka ona każdego bez względu na wyznanie i jest wieczna. Wątek główny rozpatrywany z perspektywy nowej gildii nie koliduje z oryginalną historią stworzoną przez Piranha Bytes i można ją przejść podstawowymi gildiami. Dunkle Magie Bohater po wyjściu z wieży Xardasa spotyka Narsusa – mrocznego maga, który oferuje mu dołączenie do zakonu. Wyczuł on w Bezimiennym wielką moc. Bezimienny w późniejszym czasie spotyka Drakasha – ocalałego z potopu w Jarkendarze. Ostatnim członkiem-założycielem zakonu jest Lord Helmchen – były paladyn Innosa. By otrzymać zgodę na zostanie adeptem mrocznym, Bezimienny musi wykonać zadanie dla każdego z mistrzów. A są nimi: * Poinformowanie Drakasha o spotkaniu; * Znalezienie drogi do Jarkendaru; * Łowy na demona z Lordem Helmchenem. Gdy bohater upora się z postawionymi mu wyzwaniami, zostaje on uroczyście zainicjowany do zakonu. Od tej pory staje się on sługą samej śmierci i mroku. Zostaje także wprowadzony w arkana ciemności i zagrożeń, trawiących obecny świat. Okazuje się, że Smok Ożywieniec nie jest naturalnym konstruktem śmierci i nawet w rękach Beliara przeczy on zasadom cyklu. Mroczny zakon podejmuje się misji zgładzenia nieumarłego smoka. Bohaterowi jest pisane jego zabicie. Bezimienny, wykonując zadania dla zakonu, awansuje na wyższe stanowisko. Wybiera drogę maga bądź wojownika, następnie doskonali swoje umiejętności walki, by móc pokonać smoka. Gdy nadchodzi moment konfrontacji, z pomocą Wielkiego Mistrza oraz czterech strażników bohater zdobywa potężną broń oraz przejmuje okręt paladynów. Wyrusza na Dwór Irdorath, gdzie zastaje grupkę zbuntowanych mrocznych wojowników polujących na mistrza. Bohater idzie przed siebie i zabija smoka. Nieznane są dalsze losy zakonu po wydarzeniach z Dunkle Magie. Kasty Zakon dzieli się na dwie kasty: Mroczni wojownicy Drakash.png|Drakash – członek kasty wojowników Helmchen.png|Lord Helmchen – dawny paladyn Dunkle_magie_wojownicy.png|Oddział wojowników – Hugo, Erwin oraz Knut Wojownik cienia (by Wojciech Wawrzyńczak).png|Wojownik ognia – przyzwaniec zakonu Wojownicy używają potężnych, unikatowych dla swojej kasty mieczy. Ich wygląd nawiązuje do Uriziela oraz ostrza na smoki. Kastą zarządzają Lord Helmchem oraz Drakash. To oni szkolą wojowników oraz wydają ekwipunek. Wojownicy noszą dwa rodzaje pancerzy: Zbroja Kruka (by Wojciech Wawrzyńczak).png|Zbroja wojownika Zakonu – przeznaczona dla adeptów Starożytna zbroja magiczna (GI) (by Jao98).png|Zbroja z rudy – przeznaczona dla wysokiej rangi wojowników Po za potężną bronią oraz zbrojami wojownicy władają także magią do trzeciego kręgu. Mroczni magowie Narsus.png|Narsus – członek kasty magów Szata mrocznych sztuk (by Ossowski21).png|Wielki Mistrz – upadły mag ognia sprzed wieków Adept mrocznej magii musi słuchać się Narsusa. To on jest w zakonie odpowiedzialny za sferę magii. Może on nauczyć Bezimiennego wszystkich kręgów magii. Drugim nauczycielem tych zdolności jest Wielki Mistrz. Wojownicy noszą dwa rodzaje pancerzy: Mroczny płaszcz (by SpY).png|Szata mrocznego – przeznaczona dla adeptów Szata mrocznych sztuk (by Ossowski21).png|Szata mrocznego maga – przeznaczona dla wysokich rangą Mrocznych Po za potężną magią oraz szatami magowie władają silną bronią. Członkowie Zakonu * Lord Helmchen; * Drakash; * Narsus; * Wielk Mistrz. Trzech wojowników: * Erwin; * Knut; * Hugo. Bunt Mrocznych Wojowników Przybywając na wyspę Irdorath, Bezimienny zastaje grupę trzech wojowników, którzy otoczyli Wielkiego Mistrza. Knut informuje bohatera, że mistrz jest zdrajcą oraz przybył na Irdorath, by pożreć duszę smoka ożywieńca. Knut zostaje zabity przez mistrza, a pozostali wojownicy nie podejmują żadnych działań. Mistrz opowiada Bezimiennemu, że zakon to przeżytek i jego działania nie prowadzą do niczego. Informuje, że odszedł z zakonu i nie ma zamiaru wtrącać się bohaterowi w walkę. Mistrz oferuje Bezimiennemu nawet naukę magii, by lepiej sobie radził w potyczce z hordami orków. Ideologia Zakonu Głównym inicjatorem powstania Zakonu jest Narsus – nekromanta, który w pewnym momencie swojego życia stwierdził, że wojna bogów, jak i służba im jest pozbawiona sensu. Według niego bogowie toczą wojny dla kaprysu, patrząc jak ludzie giną ku ich uciesze. Narsus zauważył, że godna uwagi jest jedynie śmierć, która jest wieczna i niezmienna. Idąc tym tokiem myślenia, spotkał przeklętych klątwą wieczności Drakasha oraz Helmchena – wybrańców Adanosa oraz Innosa. Poparli oni ideę Narusa, tworząc Mroczny Zakon. Mroczni a Beliar Zakon korzysta z dobrodziejstw magii wszystkich bogów, jednakże jego działania skierowane są najbardziej ku Beliarowi, gdyż jak wynika z mitologii świata Gothic – śmierć jest aspektem i tworem Beliara. Sami mroczni tego nie przyznają. Twierdzą, że są po za wpływem jakichkolwiek bogów. Działalność Zakonu a ludzie Mroczni bez skrępowania poruszają się wśród ludzi. Urządzają swoje spotkania i rytuały obok ludzkich sadyb, nie mając żadnego problemu z miejscowymi. Są oni po prostu niewidzialni dla ludzkich oczu. Bohater jako rekrut i stosunkowo młody stażem członek zakonu jest postrzegany jako zagrożenie (ludzie patrzą na niego z wrogim układem brwi) i są niespokojni w jego obecności. Związki ze śmiercią Poza wyznawaniem śmierci jako główny sens istnienia, mroczni potrafią przyzywać strażników apokalipsy. Są to: * Strażnik Śmierci; * Strażnik Głodu; * Strażnik Wojny; * Strażnik Zarazy. Xardas (Gothic).png|Strażnicy wyglądają jak Xardas Poza tym Wielki Mistrz zna sposoby jak przyzywać dusze zmarłych. Global Mod W modyfikacji mroczny zakon jest jedną z części składowych; wraz z modyfikacjami Unnamed oraz Kuźniec stanowią trzon dla całej fanowskiej produkcji. narsus_GM.png Rola Zakonu nie zmienia się w grze. Niektóre zadania i postacie uległy jedynie pewnym zmianom. Przeznaczenie Polska modyfikacja bazuje na Global Modzie, lecz dodaje też kilka nowych zadań związanych z zakonem oraz zmienia ich wygląd. Dodaje również nowe postacie z nim związane. Zmienia liczbę członków. Oprócz pięciu założycieli zakon ma o wiele większą liczbę wyznawców, którzy pojawiają się dopiero w kontynuacji o nazwie Przeznaczenie – Epilog, gdzie zajmują całe miasto Khornis. Inwazja mrocznych jest kontynuacją wątku Wielkiego Mistrza, który nie został pociągnięty dalej w Dunkle Magie. Pozostałości po mrocznych są związane z osią fabularną w modyfikacji Korzenie zła. Bezimienny należąc do Zakonu, dowiaduje się wielu informacji, których nie dowiedziałby się, należąc do innej gildii. Jedną z takich informacji jest fakt, że Kruk należał do Mrocznego Zakonu i nosił imię Baron von Rabe. Bohater może kupować od Imperanona magiczne przedmioty takie jak zwoje, runy oraz ich składniki. Zmienia się także ideologia Zakonu. W Przeznaczeniu mroczni są bardziej wyznawcami teorii równowagi i nie chcą dopuścić, by ani zło, ani dobro wygrało. Wyrażają oni sympatię do magów wody. Za wszelką ceną usiłują wykorzystywać dary od wszystkich bogów i nie określać siebie po żadnej ze stron. Wyznają oni zasadę, że wszystko we wszechświecie ma swój porządek oraz zło bez dobra nie istnieje. Życie bez śmierci, noc bez dnia itd. Jednakże ich równowaga jest bardziej związana z mrokiem i osobą Beliara. Członkowie zakonu tłumaczą swoje działania chęcią poznania prawdziwej natury świata. Imperanon.png|Imperanon - Pierwszy napotkany przez Bezimiennego członek Zakonu, mroczny czarodziej, dawny sługa Innosa. Imiona założycieli uległy zmianom. Została także wprowadzona reguła, według której członkowie zakonu pozbywają się prawdziwych imion i nadają sobie nowe, które mają być symbolicznym zerwaniem z przeszłością: * Imperanon (Narsus) – jego postać nie uległa zbytnim zmianom; ma on więcej filozoficznych monologów. Jest dowódcą mrocznych legionu magów. * Baron von Walkenburg (Drakash) – po zmianach jest on dawnym najemnym rycerzem, rzeźnikiem z wielu bitew i zdobywcą twierdz. * Baron von Stahlberg (Lord Helmchen) – był jednym z pierwszych przywódców zakonu paladynów. Założył Gothę oraz był bohaterem wojen z orkami. * Baron von Ritterhein – był jednym z elitarnych wojowników gildii łowców nieumarłych. Są oni dowódcami legionów mrocznych wojowników. * Wielki Mistrz LAP – mistrz Apogeon. Jest on czarnym magiem z bardzo dawnych czasów oraz upadłym wybrańcem Innosa. Był niegdyś mistrzem Narsusa. Mimo iż nie należy oficjalnie do Mrocznego Zakonu, jest jego honorowym członkiem. Byli, martwi bądź wygnani członkowie: * Baron von Rabe – takie imię w zakonie nosił magnat Kruk. Zdradził on zakon, by oddać się Beliarowi. Został pokonany w bitwie i wtrącony do Kolonii Karnej. Dowodził legionem wojowników zwanym Mroczną Elitą. * Kordamor (Baron von Armin) – był jednym ze Smoczych Mistrzów. Władał Smoczą Zgubą, z którą został pochowany w grobowcu nieopodal Słonecznego Kręgu. Kategoria:Gildie z modyfikacji Kategoria:Nierozwinięty infoboks z modyfikacji